Cherry ou Sakura
by stephyM
Summary: Um garoto e uma garota. Ele, um típico garoto perfeito. Bonito, rico, popular e desejado. Ela, uma típica jovem zombada por todos, anti-social e tímida. Mas talvez, não tão típica assim.
1. A garota cor de rosa

**1º Capítulo  
**A garota cor de rosa

_Independente de quem eu seja, as duas o ama..._

**U**m garoto e uma garota.  
Ele, um típico garoto perfeito. Bonito, rico, popular e desejado.  
Ela, uma típica jovem otária zombada por todos. Anti-social, tímida e inteligente. No entanto, suas altas notas em matemática ou português não melhoravam sua imagem. Tudo nela é motivo de zombaria: seus cabelos rosados e curtos que apesar de ser natural é considerado anormal, e suas roupas largas que camuflavam o belo corpo que a garota escondia. Uma cor de rosa. Uma prancha. Uma _santa_. Era assim que a conheciam.

-Sakuriinha! - adolescente de cabelos escuros e compridos, com os olhos do mesmo tom. Usava seu costumeiro lenço em estampas de pele de onça sobre o pescoço, uma camisete Baby Look em branco e uma calça jeans cigarrete calçando uma bota de cano alto cobre sobre ela. Sobre seu rosto uma leve camada de maquiagem em brilho labial e sombra acinzentada que apreciava seu tom de pele. -Será que você poderia emprestar a tarefa de física pra gente?

-Nós fomos à balada na noite passada, por isso não tivemos tempo para fazê-la. - sorriu esnobemente, uma garota de cabelos avermelhados e os olhos foscos. Trajando uma calça jeans Oversized escura, com um colete preto bastante decotado e aos pés um scarpin aveludado e preto. Destacavam-se bastante suas jóias douradas e suas unhas compridas e vermelhas que ainda eram postiças.

Uma única garota entre as duas outras que conversavam, olhava-as de pouca vontade. Seus fios de cabelos rosados mantinham-se presos em um coque, e seus olhos esverdeados eram poucos visíveis por baixo de seus óculos quadriculados refletivos. Suas roupas eram um conjunto esportivo bastante folgado na cor azul escura, aos pés um tradicional converse bastante descosturado.  
E como de costume de toda a manhã, Haruno Sakura como era pouco conhecida, entregou sua lista de exercícios respondidos às duas garotas esbeltas e de muita atração dentro da sala de aula.

-Obrigadinha. - a primeira agradeceu sentando-se em seu aposento pronta para copiar as respostas.

-Ficamos te devendo essa. - a ruiva piscou com um de seus olhos enquanto ia em direção de sua amiga. Mas ao meio de seu primeiro passo, voltou às palavras à rosada posicionada na soleira da porta. -Alias conversarmos com você já foi uma incrível honra, não é? Dívida paga!

Após piscar novamente, ouviu-se o coro do riso das duas jovens que se atinham-se pouca parte da atenção à tarefa.

-Alguém fez a tarefa? - um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos negros sem notar a garota na porta esbarram-se levemente ao adentrar-se à sala de aula com rapidez. Sem dar grande importância, senta-se sobre sua mesa agilmente. Este vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma simples camiseta branca, porém, que era facilmente notada abaixo desta a perfeição de seus músculos. Calçava um Nike Dunk High nas cores pretas e branca, e ao pescoço uma corrente de aço cirúrgico.

-Aqui, Sasuke! - a ruiva após escrever algumas últimas linhas rapidamente, sai correndo de seu aposento até o do moreno para entregar-lhe a folha de exercícios já completa.

-Tayuya, sua letra está horrível amiga. - colocando-se a frente da ruiva, a morena coloca sua tarefa mais próxima do rosto de Sasuke Uchiha. -Pegue Sasuke, você vai conseguir entender a minha letra melhor.

Enquanto as duas_ fiéis amigas_ trocavam algumas palavras de _carinho, _Sakura sentou-se em sua carteira situada ao lado da porta da sala.

-Haruno Sakura... - pausadamente Uchiha Sasuke lia o nome contido no papel sobre a mesa abandonada. -Oh, cor de rosa! - ele chamou a atenção da silenciosa garota -To emprestando sua tarefa, tá legal?

Sakura nada respondeu e deixou que o garoto mais cobiçado de todo o colégio copiasse suas tarefas realizadas em sua casa com tanto esforço. Horas de pesquisa e raciocínio, eram passados para outros que simplesmente se privilegiavam por algo que não mereciam. _Passado para outros_. Amigos? Se pelo menos fosse.  
Sasuke, sem perder seu tempo, senta-se vulgarmente em sua carteira colocando os pés sobre o acento e copiando com sua letra garranchada a tarefa que seria doméstica. Em poucos minutos, devolve a folha de exercícios à garota cor de rosa dizendo um simples:

-Valeu.

Olhar nos olhos de Sakura é o que poucos fazem. E os que tentam, muitas vezes não enxergam pelo reflexo de seus óculos e sua cabeça baixa que sempre mantêm.  
Enquanto Haruno Sakura se mantinha presa em seu silêncio no canto sala, Uchiha Sasuke se dirigia ao seu grupo de amigos ao fundo da sala onde conversavam, gritavam, riam e corriam pela sala. O garoto mais desejado e paquerado de todo o colégio, Uchiha Sasuke, consegue tudo o que quer com facilidade. Garotas, notas, pessoas, amigos, fama, respeito e admiração. As pessoas para ele é algo previsível.


	2. The best girl, Cherry

**2º Capitulo  
**The best girl, Cherry.

Sasuke's POV

Droga de boate com falta de acompanhantes!  
Completo meus dezoito anos e ao menos posso comemorar saindo tranquilamente com mulheres sensuais.  
Fila de espera! Essa coisa existe?

Era quase impossível enxergar pela porta de vidro avermelhada da sala de espera, dentro da boate mais famosa com as melhores acompanhantes da cidade. Não poderia ter uma maneira melhor para comemorar os meus dezoito anos!  
Se não fosse por essa parede de vidro idiota, eu já estaria satisfeito em ver todas as mulheres gostosas vestindo os curtos e decotados vestidos.

-Senhor Uchiha Sasuke.- ouvi meu nome pronunciado por uma mulher pouco velha: loira e com um par de olhos dourados. Logo que me levantei vagarosamente do banco de espera, ela me olhou desconfiadamente -Quantos anos?

-Dezoito.

-Carteira de identidade, por favor. - ela pediu colocando-se dentro do balcão de atendimento. Peguei minha carteira do bolso de minha calça, e apanhei meu documento guardado no terceiro compartimento e entreguei-a.

-Parabéns, completo dezoito anos hoje! - ela sorriu com um pouco de entusiasmo. -Boa escolha de forma de comemoração.

-Obrigado. - agradeci mesmo não sabendo se isso era mesmo um elogio.

-Seja bem vindo ao Sweet Sexy! - ela exclamou enquanto abria a pesada porta de ferro vagarosamente. Assim que nos adentramos não contive minha empolgação pelo ambiente. O clima é bem exótico e de fraca iluminação nas cores vermelhas. As mesas eram bem reservadas para cada cliente aproveitar sua _refeição._ E aos fundos uma pista de dança bastante larga, com uma passarela coberta em tapete preto. Estes estavam preenchido de pessoas, em especial às mulheres de que tanto esperava. Cada garçonete vestia de forma diferente, algumas com roupas curtas e bastantes decotadas, outras caracterizadas de enfermeira, demônios, gatas ou coelhas e outras com roupas mais provocativas.

-Aqui é sua mesa. -a loira que me conduzia até a mesa tornou a falar, posicionando-se à frente de uma pequena mesa iguais a todas outras. -Imagino que é sua primeira visita à uma casa de acompanhantes. Já chamei uma de nossas acompanhantes e ela está a caminho. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelas garçonetes, me chamo Tsunade.

-Certo, obrigado. - falei meio receoso pelo número de informações contidas em sua mensagem.

-Aproveite.

Assim Tsunade se retirou me deixando a sós com o cardápio de doses servidas na casa.  
Folheei rápido às páginas com nomes de diversos drinques os quais nunca havia ouvido falar, e petiscos dos mais variados possíveis.  
Não estou aqui para comer. Pelo menos, não que seja comida.  
Só quero que a porcaria da acompanhante chegue logo, pra eu aproveitar minhas ultimas duas horas de aniversário.  
Para matar o tempo, resolvi procurar compreender melhor esse lance que ainda era novidade para mim. Observei as mesas arredores onde universitários aproveitavam a noite com as mais belas garotas da boate.  
Universitários, os que dizem, nosso _sempai_*. No entanto, que ao completar o curso serão apenas velhos de pouca moral, cuidando de seu bebe mijão e da mulher rabugenta. Não vai demorar para conquistar esse território também.  
Voltando a dar devida atenções às mulheres, prendi-me bruscamente à uma mesa onde o freguês era o famoso prefeito da cidade: Danzou. Sinceramente, por essa não esperava.  
No entanto, o que mais me chamou atenção, foi uma de suas acompanhantes. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho de alças finas, curto, decotado, e muito bem moldado em seu corpo curvilíneo. Aos pés um salto alto nas mesmas cores, e ao pescoço uma gargantilha em pedras de diamante brilhantes. Seus cabelos rosados muito bem escovados e sensualmente jogados para um de seus ombros, sua maquiagem era um escuro batom vermelho sobre os lábios e sombra prateada sobre as pálpebras de seus olhos esverdeados.  
Acho que já a vi em algum lugar... Será que é minha vizinha? Ou a vi coincidentemente andando na rua?

_Cabelos rosados e olhos esverdeados..._

A GAROTA COR DE ROSA?!  
Em um enlace, chamei atenção de uma das garçonetes mais próximas.

-Pois não. - ela se ofereceu tentando me seduzir com sua saia curta sobre a meia-calça em estampas de pele de tigre e a blusa Baby Look com os bustos bem marcados, assim eu percebi que esta usava uma orelha de gato sobre a cabeça. Alias, não é hora para isso! O que a garota cor de rosa, santa, tímida e nerd tá fazendo dentro da maior boate de acompanhantes da cidade junto com o prefeito?

-Eu preciso falar com a Senhora Tsunade, poderia chamá-la? - disse sem demonstrar meu transtorno. Eu estou sonhando, ou realmente a garota conhecida como prancha, garota cor de rosa se transformou na garota mais sexy que já vi?

A resposta disso veio com a vinda de Tsunade até a minha mesa.

-Desculpa Senhor Uchiha, a acompanhante já virá por...

-Tudo bem. - interrompi-a. -Eu só queria saber quem é aquela garota.

Apontei meu dedo indicador à uma das garotas presa nos braços do prefeito, que juntos tomavam uma taça de vinho.

-É a Cherry. - ela me respondeu com um pouco de alívio.

-Cherry?

-Sim, - ela me respondeu e logo prosseguiu. –Nossa melhor acompanhante. Ela é da coluna A, para os que freqüentam com freqüência à nossa casa. Posso pedir que ela o acompanhe, mas ficará um pouco mais em conta.

-Não. - respondi com relutância.

-Desculpe. - disse-me sem jeito. -Atraso sua acompanhante e agora cobro tal erro. - ela estalou seus dedos chamando a atenção de uma das garçonetes e ordenou: -Chame a Cherry, temos um novo freguês à ela. - logo voltou suas palavras à mim: -Será seu presente de aniversário, aproveite.


	3. A proposta

**3º Capítulo  
**A proposta

_Sakura:Flor de cerejeira;Cereja:Cherry._

Em poucos minutos, uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos no mesmo tom se aproximava da mesa onde o moreno Uchiha se aposentava. Vestindo sua saia curta e justa, e um top sentou-se ao lado de seu freguês.

-Oi, novo por aqui?

-Por enquanto. - ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Enquanto sua mente se sentia aliviada: -_Então Cherry é essa gata aqui. E eu pensando que era a Haruno Sakura, que bobagem! Essas luzes me iludem. -_Então, Cherry...

-Eu não sou Cherry! - ela repondeu atônita. - Sou Karin!

-Você não é a Cherry?!

-Karin saia daí! - uma garçonete que passava ao lado da mesa em que o casal se encontrava sussurrou urgentemente à colega. - Ele já é cliente da Cherry.

-Cherry?! - ela disse indignada enquanto se levantava batendo os pés. -Aquela vadia vive roubando meus clientes!

-Vadia? - a garota de cabelos rosados surgiu às costas da morena intrigante. -Não tenho culpa se você atrasa o atendimento dos nossos clientes. Alias, acho que tenho. Já que sou eu que tenho de cobrir a responsabilidade, atendendo-os.

A morena olhou receosa para tráz, e assim que teve a certeza de seus ouvidos, saiu bufando em direção ao camarim.

-Cherry, a Tsunade informou que para esse rapaz é por conta da casa. - a garçonete informou a rosada, enquanto carregava sua bandeija ás mãos. -Presente de aniversário.

-Ok. - Sakura contornava o sofá para sentar-se nele, mas antes fez um pedido à amiga: -Então já pode nos trazer uma garrafa de champagne, por favor?

-É pra já! - exclamando, atendeu ás ordens da amiga indo em direção ao balcão de bebidas. Assim que ainda sem foco em seu trabalho, Sakura sentou-se ao lado de seu cliente disse distraidamente:

-Então hoje é seu aniversário, Parabens... - ela prendeu seus olhos esverdeados nos dos negros, pronta para realizar seu trabalho de sedução. Mas rapidamente sentiu-se confusa com o contato.

-O-O que você está fazendo aqui?!

-S&S-

-Ah, então você é filha da Tsunade! - Sasuke dizia como se tudo estivesse claro, após breve explicações.

-É mais ou menos assim.

-Eu levei um susto! Nunca imaginei que você poderia ficar... ASSIM! -sem palavras Sasuke falou a ultima palavra apontando às curtas roupas que Sakura vestia.

-Bonita? Sexy? Gostosa? - Sakura ria. Quando a garçonete voltou á mesa com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças, Sakura sussurrou um rápido e inperceptícel "Uma aguá pra mim" fazendo a garota voltar ao balcão.

-Mais ou menos...

-De qualquer forma, - Sakura falava indiferentemente e de pouca vontade. -Preciso que não conte nada sobre isso à ninguem.

-Pode deixar. - Sasuke respondia cruzando seus braços atrás de sua cabeça. Deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre o corpo de Sakura, alias Cherry. Tão bonita e _hot_, nem parecia a mesma que conhecia no colégio: A garota cor de rosa.

-Obrigada. - ela agradeceu, mas em fração de segundos Sasuke desfez sua palavra:

-Mas tem um acordo.

-Acordo? Que tipo de acordo?

-Quero uma semana gratuita nessa boate, e a quero como minha acompanhante.

-Que?! Impossível!

-Apenas diga que é meu presente de aniversário merecido.

-Sete noites?! - ela resmungou. -Cinco noites!

-Não, sete.

-Seis!

-Sete.

-Sete contando com hoje?

-Sete noites a partir de amanhã.

-Tá legal, sete noites. Mas porque tem de ser justamente comigo? - as maças do rosto da rosada enrubesceram pouco.

-Ouvi dizer que você é a melhor acompanhante da casa.

-Orgulho materno. - ela cruzou suas pernas.

-Pouco importa. Acordo imposto, se não cumprir toda à escola ficará sabendo de sua verdadeira identidade, Cherry. - ele sorriu provocante.

-Tudo bem. - após tomar um gole de sua àgua servida sobre a mesa pela amiga, ela levantou-se prontamente.

-Onde você pensa que vai? - Sasuke questionou ameaçador.

-Sete noites a partir de amanhã. - ela repetiu.

-Hoje é o presente de aniversário da Senhora Tsunade.

-Você quiz dizer, ontem. - e Sakura apontou à um grande relógio de parede folheado de ouro, apontando aos números romanos: meia noite e um.

-Isso quer dizer, sete noites a partir de hoje.

-Noite. - Sakura relembrou e preparou partida.

-Tchau, Cherry. Até mais tarde. - Sakura sem virar suas costas apenas acenou como forma de despedida.

_Um prazo de sete noites..._


	4. Eu confio em você

**4º Capítulo**  
Eu confio em você.

-Alguem fez tarefa?! - o moreno Uchiha se adetrava à sala de aula ligeiramente, jogando sua mochila sobre sua carteira e logo correndo à seus amigos com a folha de exercícios à mão.

-Oh Sasuke! - um garoto de cabelos claros e olhos amarelados, chamava a atenção do amigo afobado sem dar-lhe muita atenção ao que tinha dito.

-Onde você se meteu ontem? Fizemos uma festa surpresa na sua casa e tentamos ligar no seu celular mas estava desligado!

-Fui comemorar de forma diferente... - Sasuke dizia enquanto chaminhava pela sala à procura de uma folha de exercícios completa desocupada.

-Saindo com uma garota? - o amigo persistia.

-Mais ou menos... - ao encontrar uma folha de exercícios largada sobre uma mesa qualquer, sem pensar duas vezes copiou-a.

-Como assim? Saiu com uma garota ou não?

-Fui no Sweet Sexy... - o Uchiha dizia pausadamente.

-Sweet Sexy?! Cara! Boa idéia! Quando eu completar meus dezoito anos vou comemorar lá! - o amigo se entusiasmava com a idéia de Sasuke. Assim que Sasuke terminou de copiar todas as informações necessárias, entregou a folha ao seu dono.

-Valeu, cor de rosa. - aos os olhos de ambos se cruzarem, Uchiha se atordou com o rápido Flash Back da noite passada. E Sakura, fingindo nada ter acontecido apenas apanhou sua folha das mãos do garoto.

-Suigetsu, boa! - disse Sasuke lançando um sorriso divertido à garota. -Quando você for, vou te apresentar uma gata. A melhor acompanhante da boate. - Sakura estremeceu.

-Sério? Mas como conseguiu? - Suigetsu perguntava duvidando do potêncial de conquista do amigo.

-Presente de aniversário. - Sasuke dava de ombros enquanto se divertia com a reação da rosada.

-Maneiro! - Suigetsu exclamou -Decidi! Em meu aniversário vou pega-la!

-Nem pense, - Sasuke disse sentando-se em sua carteira desleixadamente e colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo que senta-se à sua frente -ela já é minha.

Novamente, o Uchiha lançou um sorriso malicioso à garota situada ao canto da sala que estava com os olhos arregalados e o rosto avermelhado.

-Bom dia. - e o clima foi interrompido pelo professor.

-S&S-

-Boa noite Senhorita Cherry. - O moreno trajando seu terno preto acompanhado por uma gravata listrada em cinza, saudava sua acompanhante. -Estava a sua espera.

-Porque encontra-se tão arrumado, Senhor? - Sakura usava o mesmo tom de sarcasmo do rapaz.

-A melhor acompanhante da casa, precisa estar bem acompanhada. - comentou ele abrindo um pequeno espaço ao seu lado. -Sente-se.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer, mas ignorando suas sensações e sentimentos fez como o ordenado. Diferentemente da noite passada, Sakura trajava uma calça jeans clara de boca de sino e cintura baixa acompanhado de uma camisete branca de meia manga fechada em zíper. Aos pés era visível parte de sua sandália gladiadora que era escondida pela barra de sua calça. Sua maquiagem baseava-se nos tons dourados enquanto seus cabelos escorridos estavam presos como rabo de cavalo.

-Como toda _noite_, magnífica. - ele deu ênfase à palavra noite, e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de sua acompanhante.

-Obrigada. - ela respondeu seca, enquanto retorcia seu rosto para o lado oposto do moreno. Ao passar uma das garçonetes ao lado de sua mesa, Sasuke a chamou e pediu um drinque de vinho inglês. Logo Sakura comentou: -Parece já acostumado com nossa casa.

-Sou fácil de me adaptar. - ele concordou, encarando os olhos esverdeados de Sakura.

-Sério? - Sakura disse por entre seus lábios tingidos pela cor vermelha soltando seu hálito refrescante contra o rosto do rapaz e dessa vez, foi a garota quem sorriu provocante. Sakura deslizou o fecho de seu zíper formando um largo decote em seu busto e as pernas de sua calça foi facilmente rasgada transformando-a em um curto shorts deixando dessa vez, sua sandália à mostra. Em movimento rápido soltou seus longos cabelos rosados e jogou-se de volta ao lado do Uchiha. -Ainda bem. - a rosada colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do rapaz e com a outra afrouxava sua gravata enquanto colocava seu rosto em encontro ao chocado de seu companheiro. Vagarosamente, Sakura aproximava-se a espera de uma reação por parte de Sasuke. Era possível sentir a respiração entre si, e a palpitação acelerada do coração.

-Espera! - Sasuke interrompeu todo o clima, afastando-a pelos ombros. -Eu acho que não consigo.

Sakura sorriu convencida, como se pensasse:

_-Como eu esperava._

_-_Mesmo aqui, você continua sendo àquela _garota cor de rosa_. Mesmo estando tão _sexy_...

-Eu sei. Foi você quem escolheu isso. - ela respondeu sem rodeios.

-Desculpe.

-Então acordo encerrado?

-Penso que sim.

-Que pena. - ela lançou um sorriso brincalhão, e logo virou-se de costas ao Uchiha seguindo direção à uma mesa já repleta de garotas onde ao centro desta estava o prefeito da cidade.

-Cherry! - Sasuke interrompeu sua retirada. -Não se preocupa que eu revele seu segredo?

Desta vez, Sakura abrindo um sorriso espontâneo disse com sua voz melodiosa:

-_Eu confio em você_.


	5. Jogos

**5º Capitulo**  
Jogos.

_Imprevisível. Complexa._

Sentado em sua carteira, escutava a voz tensa do professor comentando a Revolução Francesa de 1789.  
Mais do que as palavras do professor, o que mais o prendia a atenção era o acontecimento da noite anterior.  
_  
Sempre foi tão fácil beijar e desejar qualquer garota mesmo sabendo à quão nojenta e cheia de frescura era. No entanto, o que foi àquela minha reação na noite passada?  
Tão covarde.  
Apesar de sua imagem virada totalmente ao avesso dentro da escola, de meu conhecimento já beijei coisa pior.  
E como ela consegue dizer tão facilmente que confia em uma pessoa que mal conhece? Alias, eu a humilhava, rebaixava e se divertia com sua má-aparência. Má-aparência? Não consigo mais saber o real significado dessa palavra dupla.  
No fundo, será que ela espera que eu conte seu segredo à todos?  
Alias, qual seria o problema de todos saberem? Ela não seria mais respeitada? Admirada e desejada? Não vejo motivos._

As aulas passaram depressa, mas a mente do Uchiha ainda vagava confusa.  
Observava-a a todo o momento à procura de respostas à todos os pontos de interrogações que o atormentava. _Por quê?  
_Mais do que o necessário, ela copiava todas as informações contidas no quadro-negro e palavras de grande ênfase que o professor pronunciava.  
Sempre a mesma posição sobre sua carteira: Seus pés inteiramente tocados ao chão, sua coluna ereta e os olhos fixos à matéria. Enquanto livros e cadernos permaneciam abertos pela carteira sua lapiseira não continha descanso.  
Apenas agora notará sua pele clara como leite que realçavam seus olhos incrivelmente esverdeados como uma esmeralda abaixo de sua lente aparentemente sem graus. E os longos fios rosados que permaneciam livres do coque, escorriam perfeitamente ao lado de seu rosto.  
Apesar das roupas largas e o tênis velho, se bem observado elas estavam todas sempre muito limpas, passadas e aparentemente macias. Tão simples, aparentemente.

-S&S-

-Senhor, posso ajudá-lo?

-Estou à espera da Cherry.

-Tem hora marcada?

-Compromisso de uma semana.

-Ela... - revendo os dados completou -Está ocupada no momento.

-Certo. - pensativo decidiu-se. -Vou esperar por qualquer outra acompanhante.

-Certo. Pode se adentrar.

Após passar pela pesada porta de ferro, Uchiha Sasuke se dirigiu a qualquer mesa desocupada.  
Enquanto esperava sua nova acompanhante, observava os arredores. Mais à procura de uma certa garota.

-HÁHÁHÁ! VAMOS LÁ CHERRY! - em uma mesa pouco distante, ouviu-se uma voz reconhecível por suas horas de falsas promessas à cidade.

-Cherry? - Sasuke indagou e ligeiramente correu até o som do alvoroço onde em uma mesa circular encontrava-se Danzou e o estranho vereador Jiraiya com baralhos à mão juntamente de _Cherry_ e _Karin_. Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram ao ver a garota rosada sem a peça superior de sua roupa deixando totalmente exposta sua lingerie branca de rendas.

-O que foi pirralho? Essa é uma mesa particular, não providenciamos público. - o estúpido prefeito disse jogando uma de suas cartas sobre à mesa.

-Sasuke!? - balbuciou _Cherry_, ao notar a presença do garoto.

-E-eu, podemos... - Sasuke disse com dificuldades.

-Danzou. - Sakura depositou suas cartas sobre à mesa. -Brincaremos uma outra hora, vou chamar outra pessoa.

A rosada lançou um gentil sorriso à seu cliente, que murmurou baixos resmungos, e acenou à garçonete mais próxima que trajava uma fantasia de _demônio_.

-Peça para alguém preencher meu lugar nas brincadeiras do Danzou. - Sakura retirava o bolero que a garçonete vestia, e rapidamente vestiu sobre sua peça íntima.

-Cherry, nada se compara à isso aqui. - as mãos de Danzou fizeram um movimento rápido contra as pernas de Sakura, logo a acariciando sob a saia curta que a mesma vestia. -Está nos devendo uma rodada.

-Com certeza, Senhor. - Sakura sorriu novamente e sem demoras foi ao lado do Uchiha que encarava toda à cena com os olhos esbugalhados. A garota murmurou baixo com urgência: - Vamos.

Assim que Sasuke conduziu com passos rápido até sua mesa, Sakura suspirou parecendo aliviada e disse ao sentar-se à frente do garoto:

-Pensei que o acordo havia sido encerrado.

-Eu também. - ele concordou ainda pouco confuso. -Mas você continua me devendo as sete noites.

Sakura disfarçou seu sorriso aos meios de seus longos fios rosados deixando sua cabeça baixa e corrigiu:

-Seis noites. - e Sasuke sorriu. Sakura cabisbaixa sorria disfarçadamente enquanto abotoava lentamente o bolero preto que emprestará, intrigando o rapaz:

-Uma peça de roupa por partida perdida? - ele se referia ao jogo.

-Não. - discordou ela. - por partida ganha. - Sakura riu pela reação de espanto do uchiha, rapidamente justificando-se: -É o meu trabalho.

-Quero convite na próxima partida. - Sasuke disse como se já se sentisse familiar à nova realidade que o cercava. Sakura apenas retribuiu o sorriso e disse em um tom de sarcasmo:

-Me lembrarei disso.

Inconscientemente, Sakura deixava um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Mesmo o silêncio não parecia incomodá-la, enquanto Sasuke observava cada movimento seu: suas pernas bastante expostas, a contração de sua abdômen devido à respiração, o piscar de seus olhos extremamente esverdeados e o sorriso que por algum motivo não abandonava sua face.

-Parece aliviada por ter saído da brincadeira. - comentou ele, acreditando ser esse o motivo de sua contração muscular com os lábios.

-Si-sim... - receosa Sakura disse.

-Você parece estar sempre na companhia do prefeito.

-Minhas horas vagas são dele. Ganho por isso.

-Mesmo não... -hesitou e não querendo se mostrar incomodado prosseguiu: -gostando?

-É o meu trabalho.

-Ah, claro. - relembrou à si mesmo. -Então você já... já... você sabe.

-O que? - Sakura se fazia de desentendida, enquanto se divertia vendo o Uchiha tentar falar sobre _sexo_.

-É, a noite. Na cama. Você também fez com o Danzou?

-Jogos? - Sakura persistia em sua fingida inocência.

-Quase. - agora ele sorria maliciosamente.

-Sexo? - ela riu alto, e logo tratou de responder: -Por enquanto não, ainda sou menor de idade. Tenho 17 anos.

-Que pena. - ele sorriu ainda mais provocante, enquanto seu corpo por alguma razão sentia um grande alívio.

Passado alguns minutos, Sakura levantou-se de seu aposento pronta para se retirar da companhia do garoto.

-Onde você... -Sakura deu um sinal encarando o relógio dourado que indicava cinco minutos passados da meia-noite, fazendo rapidamente Sasuke entender o recado: Já passara mais uma noite.  
Sem mais nada à dizer Sakura voltou seus passos de retirada.

_É sempre assim, ela que se levanta e o deixa._


	6. Enfeitiçado

**6° Capítulo**  
Enfeitiçado.

_Se sou eu quem dou partida antes, é porque tenho medo de vê-lo me deixando._

_-_SEJA BEM VINDO AO SUMMER SWEET SEXY! - o caçula Uchiha surpreendeu-se, mas logo teve seus olhos presos nos corpos modelados cobertos por trajes de banho que as garotas que o recebiam vestiam. Dos menores aos mais exóticos.

-SENHORES E JOVENS AQUI PRESENTES! - no grande altar situado aos fundos do salão ouviu-se a voz feminina gritar animadamente, fazendo todos correrem até o local.

-Venha! Vai começar! - uma das garotas que haviam o recebido, puxava Sasuke pelo braço arrastando-o até o local da agitação.

-PARA COMEMORARMOS A APROXIMAÇÃO DAS FÉRIAS DE VERÃO -dizia a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados reconhecíveis. -DAREMOS INÍCIO A NOSSA PARTY SUMMER DE TRÊS DIAS!

Ao meio de aplausos, uma garota de cabelos róseos subia ao palco com sua canga tingida em cores quentes, um top branco e aos pés uma plataforma tropical. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um baixo e bagunçado rabo de cavalo, e o único acessório que usava era uma tornozeleira prateada.

-JUNTAMENTE À ESSA COMEMORAÇÃO... - Sakura dizia em seu microfone decorado em strass enquanto se dirigia ao lado de sua mãe. - INAUGUREMOS À NOVA EXTENSÃO DO SEXY SWEET: A SEXY POOL.

No mesmo instante uma cortina de veludo avermelhada situada ao lado do palco se abriu apresentando um portão prateado com as inicias P & S ao centro. Duas garotas com os trajes em característica, abriram o portão lentamente sendo visível duas, não muito grandes piscinas térmicas que acompanhavam o clima da boate.

Ao meio de aplausos, uma garota de cabelos róseos subia ao palco com sua canga tingida em cores quentes, um top branco e aos pés uma plataforma tropical. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um baixo e bagunçado rabo de cavalo, e o único acessório que usava era uma tornozeleira prateada.

-JUNTAMENTE À ESSA COMEMORAÇÃO... - Sakura dizia em seu microfone enquanto se dirigia ao lado de sua mãe. - INAUGUREMOS À NOVA EXTENSÃO DO SEXY SWEET: A SEXY POOL.

No mesmo instante uma cortina de veludo avermelhada situada ao lado do palco se abriu apresentando um portão prateado com as inicias P & S ao centro. Duas garotas com os trajes em característica, abriram o portão lentamente sendo visível duas, não muito grandes, piscinas térmicas que acompanhavam o clima da boate.  
O ambiente é iluminado por velas, e um grande lustre cristalizado de pouca iluminação. Enquanto as paredes são tingidas de preto, o chão é na cor avermelhada deixando todo o ambiente mais escuro e privatizado.  
Todos aplaudiram e gritaram 'gostosa' para as apresentadoras, enquanto outros correram para dentro da nova extensão Sweet Sexy junto de suas acompanhantes.

-Vamos. - a garota que ainda segurava o braço do Uchiha, disse enquanto tentava desabotoar a camisa do garoto.

-Não trouxe roupa de banho. - Sasuke libertava seus braços da garota, à busca de seu único objetivo dentro dali. Porém, a garota persistia segurando a barra de sua camisa:

-Pode ser _sem_ roupa de banho. - a garota mordendo seu lábio inferior se aproximava lentamente do corpo do Uchiha. Esta trajava um mini-bíquini amarelado e usava uma margarida pendurada sobre a orelha. Sasuke foi dominado pela sensualidade do corpo da garota e deixou-se levar. Ela é linda, mas não superava a beleza que apenas _uma_ garota.

_Sakura..._

Acordado de seu pequeno deslize, afastou à garota e voltou à sua prioridade.

-_Droga. _- praguejou consigo mesmo. Desde o seu encontro com a garota, tudo parecia ter ficado mais difícil. Qualquer toque e olhar pareciam importantes e notáveis.  
Logo a avistou sentada sobre o palco apenas o observando de longe, ela sorria.

-Ela não era o suficiente? - disse Sakura ao vê-lo se aproximar.

-Então você viu... - Sasuke confirmou suas próprias conclusões.

-Pensei que cederia. - a rosada saltou do palco e pôs-se de pé ao lado do Uchiha, logo o conduzindo à uma mesa mais reservada.

-Eu também. - concordou ele constrangido pelas suas recentes reações. Ela o havia enfeitiçado? Era a sua dúvida.

Enquanto caminhavam até o destino, Sakura apanhou uma camisa de seda que uma das garçonetes vestia sobre o maiô e aproveitando o enlace, pediu para trouxesse uma taça de ponche e uma de àgua em sua mesa. Assim que avistaram uma vaga, o que estava sendo tarefa difícil nesse dia de comemoração. Sentaram um de frente para o outro de forma que não se tocassem, mas mantessem o contato visual.

-Porque você sempre se cobre na minha presença? - Sasuke perguntou enquanto obsevava-a abotoando os botões da camisa.

-Porque não sinto a necessidade de me expor.

-Mas deveria. Temos um acordo.

-Você não contaria.

-Acha mesmo?

-Não. - terminando de abotoar toda a camisa, Sakura otimista sorriu ao Uchiha. -Tenho certeza.

-Muita coragem da sua parte. -comentou ele retribuindo um sorriso maroto.

-A festa parece ter tomado bastante _seu_ tempo. - Haruno dizia enquanto olhava o enorme relógio de ouro. Indicavam meia-noite e um. Parecia decepcionada. Mas antes que o Uchiha realizasse qualquer movimento, a rosada levantou-se e já seguia rumo à porta dos fundos da boate.

-Sakura. - a garota se surpreendeu ao ter seu nome pronunciado pelo garoto. Quando menos percebeu, sua cintura já estava domada pela mão do rapaz e em um enlace seus lábios tocaram suavemente os dele. Foi rápido como o piscar de seus olhos, mas a intensidade superava qualquer coisa. Nenhuma parte de seu corpo formulava uma forma de resposta.  
Quando recobrou a consciência, via o rapaz virar-lhe as costas e seguir até a saída da boate. No entanto, não se sentia solitária.


	7. Louco

**7º Capítulo**  
Louco.

_Amor? Tão pouco imaginei que esse sentimento houvesse existência.  
Mas não encontro palavra melhor para expressar o que sinto por você._

-Sasuke, acorda! - o garoto de cabelos claros jogou sua mochila sobre a cabeça de Sasuke deitada sobre seus braços debruçados.

-O que foi? - Sasuke resmungou com a voz abafada pelos próprios braços.

-Toda manhã é a mesma coisa. A garota te tacou uma magia? - o garoto Uchiha foi o único a escutar a baixa risada da garota rosada situado ao canto da sala.

-A _Cherry_? - Sasuke enfatizou propositalmente, com o propósito de provocar a garota.

-É esse o NickName dela?! - Suigetsu indagou curiosamente.

-É. Olhos verdes, pele clara... - Sasuke pronunciava cada característica simbólica de sua acompanhante, em exceção à seus cabelos rosados que era muito identificável. Sabia que ninguém descobriria, aliás, Sakura e Cherry são completamente diferentes.  
Quando menos percebeu Haruno Sakura não estava mais à sala de aula.

A garota de cabelos róseos e olhos esverdeados andava pelo vazio corredor do colégio em plena segunda aula. Eram os últimos dias de aula antes das férias de verão, não faria grande diferença uma aula à menos. Estacionou à frente do mural do colégio onde estavam pregadas os anúncios dos maiores eventos da escola, estando entre eles o baile de verão realizado na noite do dia anterior para se comemorar o início das férias de verão. Não iria, ela pensava. Nunca foi à nenhum evento escolar desde que passou a morar junto de sua nova mãe. Estava sempre com a agenda cheia de compromissos ainda mais importantes.

De repente, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro. Reconhecendo o único toque que a fazia estremecer, retirou os dedos delicadamente em contato do tecido de sua roupa.

-O acordo não inclui carícias dentro da escola. - murmurou ela, deixando o local.

-O que foi? Está brava? - o Uchiha acompanhava o rumo que a garota rosada seguia. E Sakura, após fuzilá-lo com os olhos agilizou seus passos. E após um riso sarcástico, o moreno provocou: - foi você quem duvidou na noite passada.

Sakura estava alguns passos à frente do Uchiha o qual não deixou de segui - lá até o pequeno jardim aos fundos do colégio. Sentia o roçar das gramas em seu tênis, o vento batendo contra seu corpo encoberto por finas roupas, seus olhos sentia a diferença da claridade entre a luminosidade artificial e a natural. Parecia nunca ter sentido isso antes, ou nunca havia notado toda essa sensação agradável que a natureza o proporcionava. Um simples toque. Tão pouco, mas significava tanto.

Vagarosamente se relembrando do local onde estava, avistou a bela garota sentada sobre o pé de cerejeira. Esta tinha os poucos fios de cabelo soltos rosados dançando suavemente na companhia do sopro do vento, o cabelo preso em coque enfeitado por algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeiras e os olhos que apesar de escondidos pela lente dos óculos eram visivelmente fechados como se aproveitasse àquele momento único.  
Ela estava linda. Diferentemente linda de quando ela estava dentro daquela enorme boate, vestindo àquelas curtas roupas e se rotulando como a melhor acompanhante da casa: Cherry.

_-E lindamente olhava aos meus olhos. _- sua mente pensava por conta própria. Deu leves passos e agachou-se à frente da garota que tinham suas esmeraldas fixas aos seus olhos. - Como uma pessoa pode ser duas tão diferentes?

Ele pensava alto, enquanto retirava os óculos de armação preta do rosto da rosada e livrava seus cabelos rosados do costumeiro coque. E assim que apreciou a garota, retirou as pequenas pétalas de Sakura que eram quase invisíveis pelo cabelo de mesmo tom.

-O... o que foi? - Haruno disse com a voz rouca, perplexa com tal atitude do Uchiha de repente. Suas bochechas enrubesciam.

-Porque se esconde atrás dessas roupas? - Sakura não respondeu, fazendo com que Sasuke prosseguisse. - Não que eu queira que você use as mesmas roupas da Sweet Sexy... Mas como uma garota qualquer.

-Eu quero... - ela deu um suspiro cansado. - Eu apenas quero ser amada por alguem que me veja além das roupas e da aparência. Um amor verdadeiro.

Dando um sorriso sem jeito, ela completou suas justificativas.  
O Uchiha permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio apenas observando o rosto da garota e refletindo sobre a resposta recebida. Assim começou a rir alto logo dizendo:

-Quem vai ser o louco?

-Idiota. - Sakura murmurou baixo com o rosto ainda mais corado.

_Eu gostaria que esse louco fosse você._


	8. Amor à outra vista

**8º Capítulo**  
Amor a outra vista.

Nunca havia sentido isso por garota alguma.  
Esse sentimento tão agonizante e cheio de limites era de tal forma: doce e leve quando se estava na presença desta.  
Porque sua imagem não saia da cabeça?  
Sem dúvidas, isso é o dizem ser o _amor_.

-S&S-

Com a ida de todos os alunos da classe 3C para o ginásio de esportes, uma única garota de cabelos róseos adentrou-se ao banheiro feminino.  
Livrou seus cabelos, tirou os óculos, tirou o agasalho esportivo deixando sua regata branca à mostra e tirou de seu bolso um simples brilho labial rosado.  
Havia pensado sobre o que o garoto Uchiha havia dito no dia anterior e estava decidida em ser completamente si mesma. Sem disfarces.

-Está bonita. -Sakura assustou-se e no mesmo instante jogou-se contra a pia do banheiro feminino em que apoiava minutos atrás para se maquiar.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - ela indagou.

-Pergunto o mesmo à você.

-Estou apenas... - Sakura colocou seu óculos de volta e recolheu seu agasalho devolvendo o pequeno vidro de brilho labial dentro do bolso de sua calça. Logo se dirigiu à porta de saída do banheiro, mas o Uchiha esticou seu braço impedindo a passagem da garota.

-Tira esse negócio. - ele retirou os óculos do rosto da rosada e logo encarou-a com um sorriso gentil.

Sakura corou bruscamente, e sem pensar duas vezes fechou a porta do banheiro na cara do garoto.

-Sakura! - novamente ela estremeceu por seu nome pronunciado.

-Sa-Sai daqui seu idiota! Aqui é um banheiro feminino! E-eu vou ser obrigada a chamar o inspetor! - Sasuke apenas riu da reação inesperada da garota, enquanto Sakura permanecia encostada contra a porta do banheiro completamente perplexa.  
Como alguém conseguia fazê-la sentir se tão constrangida e tirar-lhe totalmente a postura?!  
Com seu rosto em brasa, permaneceu no chão até a espera do toque do sino para o início do intervalo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, avistou o moreno apoiado à parede ao lado da porta. Ele apenas sorriu devolvendo-lhe o óculos que por algum motivo a garota não o colocou de volta.  
Sakura pegou caminho até seu costumeiro local de descanso em aulas vagas e não vagas, ao pequeno bosque localizado ao fundo do colégio.  
Sasuke continuou acompanhando-a ao seu lado, fazendo imaginá-la que fosse esse o motivo para que todos que passavam ao seu lado a olhassem com os olhos de surpresa.

- S&S -

Ultimo dia de aula antes do início das férias de verão.  
E também o dia tão esperado de casais e amantes para convidarem um ao outro para o baile de verão realizado todos os anos no colégio para os estudantes do ultimo ano escolar. Mas para Sakura, apenas uma data à mais a não ser comemorada. Não iria e nem seria convidada.

Com o toque de retorno das aulas, Sasuke e Sakura voltavam à sala de aula como todos os alunos da classe 3C após um longo e demorado silêncio de contemplo no bosque.  
Haruno ainda estranhava os olhares de todos em sua cola. Tudo bem, a garota mais zombada do colégio estava andando com Uchiha Sasuke. Se for esse o problema, porque ainda não havia o arrancado de perto dela e a debochado?! Olhavam-na como se o local certo para o Uchiha fosse ali ao lado dela.

Com o início da quinta aula, todos os alunos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas carteiras.  
A aula prosseguia normalmente como sempre, até um garoto que se senta atrás da rosada entregar-lhe um pedaço de papel com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Sakura sem entender, abriu o papel dobrado com receio ao lembrar-se dos xingamentos que recebia em bilhetes nos primeiros dias de aula. Sentiu-se idiota em abrir, mas curiosa leu o recado em pensamentos:

_Você quer ir ao baile de verão comigo?_

Sakura assustada olhou-o com os olhos esbugalhados e sem coragem de respondê-lo teve sua atenção presa de volta ao professor e o quadro-negro.  
Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se insegura com tantos olhares impregnados à ela. Aos primeiros dias era normal, por sua _cafônisse_. Mas, por quê agora? Os olhares de deboche das garotas se transformaram em olhares de desprezo, e os olhares indiferentes dos garotos estavam tornando-se em... Admiração?! Havia algo de errado com ela?

Ao fim da aula, Sakura organizava seu material para voltar ao seu trabalho.

-Ahh... Sakura. - o mesmo garoto que entregou-lhe o bilhete chamou a sua atenção pronunciando seu nome como ninguém fazia em sala de aula. Sakura perplexa o olhou. -Sobre o que eu disse no bilhete, você topa?

-E-eu não sei. - ela disse ainda confusa de toda revira volta em sua vida de um a hora para a outra. Desde que saiu daquele bendito banheiro e Sasuke lhe dera um susto, tudo havia mudado. AH!  
Num pulo Sakura olhou suas roupas, e logo olhou-se no reflexo da janela da sala logo ao seu lado: estava sem o oculos, sem o agasalho e com o brilho labial rosado contornando seus lábios. Seu rosto avermelhou-se no mesmo instante.

-Ah, então é como eu pensei... Você está saindo com o Sasuke.

-É... - ela confirmou sem pensar.

-É?

-NÃO! Quero dizer, não estou.

-Então você topa?

-Tudo bem, tanto faz. - Haruno ainda estava em choque com sua transformação improposital. Todo o seu esforço em encontrar a pessoa certa sem a interferência da beleza estava indo água abaixo graças à uma pequena distração: Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sem jeito e o mais depressa pegou seus materiais e correu à porta de saída da sala, até ser barrada por duas garotas.

-Sakurinha, - a de cabelos castanhos iniciou. - Não pense que só porque veio arrumadinha no ultimo dia de aula, se tornará mais popular que a gente.

-E muito menos. - sua companheira de cabelos ruivos acrescentou. - Que terá o Sasuke só para você.

-Você pode ter arrumado seus óculos e passado um _gloss_, mas suas roupas ainda continuam as mesmas: BREGAS. Vamos ver se no baile você saberá se vestir de forma adequada. - e riu. -Até lá.

-Se não querer passar vergonha e ser ainda mais humilhada, aconselho que não vá. - Tayuya disse logo dando seu sorriso maléfico e seguindo rumo a saída da escola em companhia da amiga. Levada por todo o choque, Sakura deixou escapar:

-Tayuya, Kin! - a rosada chamou as duas garotas que se afastava do local. - Estou ansiosa para o baile.

* * *

_Oi, pessoal!  
Mil perdões por não ter respondido os reviews de vocês ç_ç_

_Como não tenho internet em casa, sempre tenho postado com pressa nas cyber's :x  
Ou quando estou na casa dos meus pais, é pela falta de tempo.  
Mas hoje estou aqui para responder os reviews para vocês que me estimularam tanto a continuar a escrever!_

**Julia S.S !**  
Obriigada, pelos reviews! Enooormes! x)  
sokaoskaosk, só depois que você falou(digitou) eu percebi. Realmente é muito bizarro o Danzou com a Sakura!  
E sobre as fanfics que você me indicou, vou ler assim que possível. Enquanto estou bastante entretida em escrever vou mandar bala! Antes que a preguiça volte e deixe vocês na mão ! :9 A fic: Meu diário, minha vida da Hanna Uchiha eu li! Foi uma das primeiras fics que li, e uma das que me incentivaram a escrever! x)  
AH! E da Debby Uchiha vou ler siim! Eu já li a fic: Mistério no colégio interno! É MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!. Ameeei, muitíssimo.  
Ela está favoritada x)  
Obrigada pelo apoio desde o início, e espero que continue me acompanhando!

**~ Nii-chan**  
Obriigada pelo primeiro review da minha história! *--*

Na verdade, sempre deixo bastante capítulos prontos para não correr o risco de atrasar a história x)  
Mas dessa vez está um pouco corrido! Já tenho tudo planejado, mas falta digitá-la.  
Assim que os capítulos ficarem prontos imediatamente postarei!  
Obriigada novamente! E continue acompanhando sempre que possível!

**Konanuxa !**  
Pois é né! Acho que ninguem esperava por isso, já que não citei isso nem mesmo na sinopse.  
Hehehe, obrigada pela review! E obrigada por ler minha tão nobre fic ! oskoaksoaks.

**Tauanne**  
Que ótimo que adorooou!  
Estou me esforçando para melhorar cada vez mais!  
Continue acompanhando que mais surpresas surgirão!  
Bjus!

**Bah**  
Pois ééé. Amo um Sasuke safado :9  
soakosakoska, obriigada!

**Aniinha Uchiha**  
Você gosta de uns pega né? y_ý  
Brincadeiiira, pois é. Tambem amei a Sakura safadênha :9  
Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando!

**Haruno Melonie**  
Obriigada ! Noossa me sinto honrada, meeu!  
osakoskaoska! Me esforçarei para surpreendê-la ainda mais! x)  
Obrigada novamente, e espero que me acompanhe até o final!  
Postarei sempre que possível e o mais rápido que puder!

**Luanny**  
Que bom que adorou!  
Espero que curta os próximo capítulos, e as novas fanfics que estou planejando!

**Prih!**  
Nãããão, eu não tenho conta no animespirit...  
Só no mesmoo.  
Noossa, mas oobrigada pela dica! Assim que tiver mais tempo, repostarei por lá!

_Beijos para tooodas, e novamente um muuuito obrigada pelo apoio e paciencia com a escritora iniciante aqui!  
Espero que me acompanhem até os próximos 3 capítulos adiante!  
Adorooo vocês! ;)_

_**E**mi._


	9. Sonho surreal

**9º Capítulo**  
Sonho surreal.

Alias o que tinha de errado?! É seu ultimo ano escolar, e em menos de meio ano nunca mais a veriam. Seria divertido humilhá-las uma única vez durante todos esses dois anos e meio de apuração. Merecia um pouco de divertimento.

-Resolveu se revelar? - o garoto posicionou-se ao lado da garota, observando as duas patricinhas se afastar.

-Não. - ela sorriu maliciosamente como fazia apenas em suas horas de trabalho. - Apenas quero me divertir um pouco.

Rindo, Sasuke enlaçou um de seus braços na cintura da rosada. Disfarçando seu pequeno embalo, Sakura soltou-se e disse em tom de desdém:

-De um dia para o outro, o meu conceito de 'não carícias fora do meu horário de trabalho' não mudou.

-Porque não prolongamos nosso acordo de noite para 24horas.

-O que eu ganharia por isso?

-Seu segredo em segurança. - Sakura revirou os olhos. - Ok, fama?

-Você sabe que não me importo com essas coisas. - Sakura virou suas costas para seguir direção a saída do colégio, mas seu pulso foi segurado no mesmo instante:

-Sakura, quer ir ao baile comigo? -Sakura estremeceu. Agora não apenas pelo seu nome pronunciado, mas pelo pedido inesperado.  
De princípio, Haruno manteve seus olhos fixos nos negros do Uchiha, mas pouco a pouco seu olhar ofuscou e com sua voz sem vida murmurou:

-Posso estar produzida dessa forma agora, mas no fundo eu continuo sendo aquela garota cor de rosa. Você se lembra? - com o olhar de desaponto, Sakura continuou seu caminho até a saída do colégio relembrando de sua primeira noite à boate. E rapidamente seguiu à seu trabalho a qual já estava atrasada.

- S&S -

Sakura's POV

_Quero apenas uma pessoa que ame pelo que sou, não pelo que aparento ser.  
A pessoa certa é aquela que se apaixonará por mim e não pela minha beleza_.

Blábláblá. Eu e minhas desculpas esfarrapadas.  
No fundo, a pessoa que eu quero está logo ao meu lado.  
A pessoa que eu **amo**, se apaixonou pela minha beleza. E não por mim.  
Tudo o que mais temi está acontecendo, e só consigo fugir perante isso.  
ILUSÃO. Todas as suas ações demonstram tanto carinho e afeto, mas quando raciocinada soam tão vagas.  
Tudo culpa desse meu rosto bonito e o corpo esbelto.  
Preferiria mil vezes a um corpo defeituoso, cheio de imperfeições e um amor sincero ao invéz de uma falsa imagem impregnada sobre a pele acompanhada de um amor cheio de impurezas. Mas o que posso fazer se minhas reações são involuntárias e lutam à favor de meu coração?  
Tola, sou eu.

- S&S -

Sasuke's POV

_O que preciso fazer para provar-lhe o meu amor por você?  
As ações não demonstram o suficiente?_

Eu não acredito que ela imagina que seria tão injusto a ponto de persegui-la apenas pelo fato de ser bela.  
Talvez pequena parte contribua para isso. Mas mais do que qualquer coisa, é sua assência que me modificou.  
Ela seria a única que não percebera minha mudança ocorrida graças à ela, apenas _por_ ela?  
O seu tocar, o seu olhar e seu dizer me domaram mesmo contra minha vontade, e não tenho nada que consiga fazer.  
Ela é a única resposta de minha decisão.

Sasuke's POV **OFF**

Pronta para o baile tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, Saruno Sakura pediu para que seu motorista particular a levasse até o colégio. Quando desceu de sua Mercedes reluzente, a entrada do pátio estava completamente vazia e ouvia-se apenas o som de conversas alternas de dentro do local de festa. Estava atrasada.  
Dirigiu-se até a frente do portão onde o segurança permanecia estático.

-Sem par? - perguntou ele ao vê-la desacompanhada. Havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

-Não, - Haruno ouviu a voz grossa as suas costas logo sentindo sua cintura enlaçada - ela está comigo.

-_OMG_! - pensou Haruno ao notar quem era seu acompanhante em uma noite do verão. Moreno, alto, bonito, o famoso príncipe do colégio! - _O Sai me convidou para ser seu par?! Ele é tão lindo, charmoso e... Não que eu me importe._

Sakura respirou fundo e disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto:

-Vamos.

Assim o casal se adentrou pelo portão do colégio logo recebendo grande atenção de todos os casais presentes. Mais do que o atraso, o que chamava a atenção era a inimaginável beleza que a garota cor-de-rosa carregava. Em seu corpo moldava um vestido médio preto tomara-que-caia que dava grande volume ao busto. Era detalhado em pedrarias prateadas formando a imagem de ramos de flores na barra do vestido. Pendurada em seu pescoço havia um ponto de luz de pérola. E aos pés, uma simples sandália prateada de médio salto, bastante decorada em _strass_.  
Enquanto seu parceiro vestia um terno acinzentado e calçava um sapato marfim.  
Como a cena de entrada da cinderela ao palácio era a entrada do casal ao local.  
Demorou para que a garota avistasse o Uchiha acompanhado da ruiva que sorria esnobemente à ela. Em busca de refúgio, Sakura disse ao seu par:

-Preciso ir ao banheiro.

E seguiu até o banheiro dos fundos onde era sempre mais desocupado. Olhou-se no espelho e deu vários leves tapas no próprio rosto a procura de se acalmar. Assim que sentiu seu orgulho voltar a fluir sobre seu corpo, voltou até o pátio onde rapidamente foi em busca de seu curto momento de divertimento. Apanhou uma taça de bebida qualquer e instalou-se ao lado de duas garotas.  
Kin vestia um vestido bastante justo e curto moldado em todo seu corpo desde os bustos até a cintura, não havia alças e era detalhado em lantejoulas azuladas. Aos pés um scarpin branco detalhado em strass, no pescoço uma gargantilha em pedraria e no pulso uma jóia em pequenos pedaços de diamantes. Seu cabelo estava solto e escorrido.  
Tayuya vestia um vestido balonê curto de alças finas em tons de vinho. Aos pés uma sandália gladiadora avermelhada de alto salto e sobre o colo de seu peito um medalhão dourado estava apoiado. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos como um coque com uma rosa desabrochada como enfeite.

-Se eu fosse você, não viria? - Sakura repetiu cinicamente a mesma frase que uma das garotas havia dito pela manhã.  
Ambas a olharam com nojo.

-Boa noite, cor-de-rosinha. - Tayuya saudou pegando uma taça de vinho francês. -Hn, Kin! Essa taça de vinho inglês está maravilhosa! - a ruiva se gabava pela bebida que ingeria, uma das maiores especiarias das bebidas produzidas mundialmente. Logo voltou os olhos à Haruno, desafiando-a: - O que está bebendo?

-Não sei. - Tayuya e Kin riram alto enquanto Sakura balançava em circulos a taça em suas mãos. Após misturá-lo o bastante, tomou um pequeno gole de sua bebida. - _Père Kermann's._

-Ein? - Ambas indagaram ao escutar o nome desconhecido que a cor-de-rosa pronunciará.

-É um licor de _absinto*_ importado da França, um tanto adocicado. - Sakura explicou deixando as duas garotas boquiabertas pela sua capacidade de identificar a bebida apenas pelo contato com o paladar.

-HÁ!Ma-mas eu não trocaria e-essa taça de vinho por nada, está perfeita! -Tayuya segurou seu orgulho firma às mãos.

-Aconselho que faça isso. - Sakura disse após beber mais um gole de sua bebida. - O absinto é a bebida de maior teor alcoólico mundialmente em torno de 50 à 70%, comparado a uma mera taça de vinho que não passa de 20% de álcool, vocês não agüentariam nem quinze minutos de pé. -após beber todo líquido amarelado que tinha às mãos, balançou a taça vazia provocantemente às duas meninas e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Haruno deu um sorriso vitorioso e se retirou do local indo em direção à um mais reservado.  
Enquanto se distanciava ouviu a conversa das garotas com um dos garçons do baile:

-Me traga uma taça de Péri Kermano! -Tayuya ordenava enfurecida.

-Péri Kermano? - o garçom deixou um pequeno riso escapar.

-Uma taça de absinto, que seja! -Kin bufou com sua voz aguda.

-Da França, da Espanha, da África! Seja lá da onde for, nos traga o mais forte! -acrescentou Tayuya.

-Mas, senhoritas!

-Não quero saber! - Tayuya resmungou.

-Rápido rápido! - a castanha exclamou como se expulsasse um cachorro e assim o garçom foi atender ao pedido das duas meninas.

Sakura estava do outro lado do pátio em um local bastante afastado de todos da festa. Permanecia em observação da pouca movimentação que seria logo modificada em agitação com o toque das músicas.

-Sakura, - o moreno, seu acompanhante, interrompeu seu contemplo. -Está com sede? - o príncipe estendeu uma taça de vinho francês à rosada.

-Não, obrigada. Acabei de tomar uma taça de chá.

-Você não bebe? - o garoto se referia ao álcool.

-Raramente. - Sakura sorriu. Não apenas para confortar seu acompanhante pela resposta, mas sorriu satisfeita em pensar que em pouco tempo veria as garotas mais insuportáveis de sua vida, caindo feitas bêbadas. Enganar àquelas duas, foi tarefa mais fácil que imaginava.  
Nem mesmo o fígado de Sakura que é acostumada com a diversidade de bebidas alcoólicas à toda noite, não agüentaria o teor alcoólico elevado do absinto. Seria interessante ver o efeito da bebida sobre Kin e Tayuya.  
De repente o DJ iniciou seu trabalho pelo tocar das músicas calmas e românticas.

-Me concede esta dança? - de princípio Sakura hesitou. Queria se divertir esta noite, mas a companhia parecia errada.

-_Seria pecado recusar_. -Sakura pensou aceitando o convite.

Alguns casais já se encontravam na pista de dança balançando seus corpos no ritmo da música junto de seu _par_. Era agonizante. Não por estar na companhia do garoto dos sonhos de qualquer garota, mas por não estar ao lado da pessoa _correta. _Não precisa ser perfeito, apenas ser ele.  
Alguns sons estranhos se aproximava do casal interrompendo todo o clima _romântico_ que os encobria. Quando Sakura notou a presença de Tayuya ao seu lado concluiu que os tais sons estranhos eram a risada desorientada e os soluços inquietos da ruiva.

-Você está bem? - Sakura a perguntou, mesmo sendo visível a resposta. Mordeu os lábios para não rir.

-Cla-claro! Es-tou ó-ótima! - a garota cambaleava desleixadamente pela pista de dança apoiada sobre os braços do parceiro: Uchiha Sasuke.

Este não trajava uma roupa adequada ao clima da festa: Calçava seu costumeiro tênis esportivo, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca coberta por uma jaqueta de couro ocre.  
Era fácil se distrair com o contato de seus olhos negros, principalmente agora que aceitará o fato de amá-lo.  
Com o fim da ultima música romântica rapidamente iniciou-se as eletrônicas. Pela entrada da multidão à pista de dança, a rosada se separou de seu parceiro e foi empurrada para fora da pista pela falta de espaço.  
Já estava cansada de toda a agitação da festa, decidindo-se em seguir direção ao seu local de descanso: abaixo do pé de Sakura situado no bosque ao fundo do colégio. Descalçou suas sandálias para que não sofresse o perigo de ter o salto afundado na terra fofa e caminhou pelo úmido gramado. A brisa leve de uma noite de verão e o toque de seus pés descalços sobre a grama quente lhe era como consolo dessa noite sem a companhia de seu _cliente especial_.

-Sabia que viria. - o timbre de voz grave surgiu pelas sombras do enorme pé de Sakura.

-Sasuke?- Sakura indagou surpresa, aproximando-se do rapaz para ter a certeza de seus olhos. - O que faz aqui?

-Que pergunta boba. -Sasuke riu enquanto apoiava suas costas sobre o grosso tronco de àrvore em que encontravam sob. - Agora é noite, e temos um acordo.

Sakura deu um suspiro despreocupado e corrigiu-o sem rodeios:

-Já disse que o acordo não inclui relações exteriores à boate.

-Mesmo? - Sasuke sorriu provocantemente enquanto colocava-se de frente para a garota, deixando-a entre seus braços apoiados na árvore. -Você anda muito desobediente com a pessoa que guarda seu segredo. - o Uchiha aproximava seus lábios vagarosamente ao ouvido de Sakura, lhe causando vários arrepios. E ao invés de falar, agora ele sussurrava: - Deveria puní-la pelo que me fez passar esta noite.

-Eu, - Sakura tinha dificuldades em falar. - não sei do que você está falando.

Sasuke se divertia com a reação da rosada e continuava a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Graças ao seu plano contra a Tayuya, meus pés estão cheio de calos.

Sakura teve vontade de rir ao se lembrar da tentativa de Tayuya bailar, mas toda a sua situação a impedia disso fazer. E logo partiu para as perguntas:

-Como você sabe? Anda me vigiando?

-Sempre. - Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente logo roçando seus lábios quentes levemente no pescoço da Haruno.

-Sasuke, - a respiração de Sakura perdia o ritmo. - Não...

O moreno intensificou o toque de seus lábios contra a pele da rosada tomando-a para si próprio, mas a garota impediu seu progresso empurrando-o pelo peito.

-Não... - Sakura gesticulou ofegante. - Não vai dar, eu não consigo...

-Sakura. - ela estremeceu. - O que mais devo fazer para provar que te amo?

Sakura arregalou seus orbes esverdeados e perplexa perdeu a força de seus braços deixando-os deslizar pelo peito do rapaz.

-Me diga. - Sasuke insistia.

-Você...? -Sakura perguntou ainda suspeitando de seus próprios ouvidos.

-Eu amo você. - Sasuke repetiu pausadamente enquanto encarava o par de esmeraldas da rosada que perdia todo o foco.

Como o som produzido pelo balançar das folhas e o sopro do vento passando entre os troncos de arvores essa frase ecoou em sua mente.  
Aparentemente passado minutos de silêncio, Sakura abriu um sorriso sincero e disse com simplicidade:

-Eu confio em você.

Enlaçando seus braços sobre a nuca do Uchiha e deixando sua cintura ser domada pelas mãos delicadas do mesmo, compartilharam o amor que carregavam sozinhos com tanto tormento até aquele instante. Tendo apenas uma única certeza: Essa noite duraria para sempre.

Foi o que pensaram.


	10. A garota noturna

**10º Capítulo**  
A garota noturna.

_Abandonada pelos próprios pais aos doze anos de idade. Nessa época nenhum orfanato ofereceu-lhe assistência devido sua idade precoce para adoção. O que ela fazia era vagar pelas ruas à procura de alimento e abrigo. A forma de sustento que encontrou de início, foi trabalhar lavando calçadas e frente de casas, porém com o passar do tempo as pessoas não suportavam sua má-higiene logo recusando seu serviço. Não teve escolhas a não ser passar a pedir esmolas pela rua. Mas o máximo que se dispunham à oferecer era um prato de comida por dia. Revirava lixos e roubava comida, não importava como, queria suprir suas necessidades. Sua alimentação era baseada em pedaços de pão seco e àgua de chuva, e se a chuva não viesse eram os rios quem lhe oferecia sustento. Ao invéz de adormecer, desmaiava. E quando acordava, via o sofrimento que seu corpo passará quando inconsciente.  
Foi num dia de inverno. Seu corpo desnutrido, coberto por poucas tiras de tecido manchados de sangue, desamparado sobre a neve fria, sem forças para tremer ou piscar. Todos que passavam não pareciam a perceber, talvez porque sua pele clara estivesse se fundindo com a neve. Seus olhos não enxergavam, no entanto, conseguia ouvir cada som à sua volta. Os passos apressados numa noite de véspera de natal, o canto natalino de crianças em uma igreja pouco distante, o som da neve caindo sobre o chão. Pensou que estivesse prestes a morrer, mas um fio de esperança para a vida à mantinha consciente.  
Quando percebeu, estava deitada sobre uma cama quente à baixo de um grosso cobertor. Pensará que estivesse tendo mais um daqueles sonhos de que comemorava o natal com sua família ou simplesmente realizavam uma refeição juntos. Mas que família? Não tinha. Mas foi apenas até aquele momento. Foi recebida de maneira calorosa à uma bela mulher: Cabelos loiros de olhos dourados. Sua maneira de tratá-la era tão familiar que a fez imaginar se todo sofrimento que havia passado até aquele momento havia sido um pesadelo, e enfim havia acordado.  
Comeu, bebeu e por fim dormiu. Já havia se esquecido de como se dormia. Os olhos fechados por conta própria e os suspiros noturnos dominando seus pulmões, foi uma sensação prazerosa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma luz ofuscante surgir pela janela de seu novo quarto em sua nova casa. Seria um recomeço.  
Tsunade a levou em seu trabalho realizado em uma pequena boate: Sweet Sexy. Ainda pouco frequentada e pouco desenvolvida, o lucro era pouco.  
Passavam muita dificuldade, e a garota sabia muito bem o porque: Havia mais uma boca para alimentar. Sentiu-se um estorvo. Ver o sofrimento de sua mãe era doloroso, pensou inúmeras vezes em fugir mas temia o mundo à fora, onde já a havia feito passar por coisas horríveis.  
No entanto, ela sabia que não precisava ser assim, sabia que tinha outra escolha. Uma garota que havia sua inocência roubada, era àquele seu lugar, e Tsunade sabendo disso a adotou. Apesar dela não dizer, era notável pelos olhos que a observava.  
Completo quinze anos de idade, entrou à Sweet Sexy como acompanhante. De príncipio sentia-se extremamente constrangida pelos olhares que recebia, identicos aos das noites não dormidas aos seus doze ano de idade. Em seguida, os toques lhe causava nojo, mas a única coisa que deveria fazer era sorrir e assentir com a cabeça. Não deveria decepcionar a única pessoa que a havia percebido ao meio da montanha de neve. A única que lhe depositou confiança e sem mais ou menos a aceitou. O tempo deu conta em sua adaptação e aceitação a sua nova realidade. A boate cresceu juntamente à ela. E desde então, ela tornou-se a maior atração do local, enquanto todos esperam anciosos ao seu décimo oitavo aniversário de Cherry. _

Sakura's POV

_-_Sonho... - cheguei a tal conclusão ao ter meus olhos abertos focados no teto branco. Quase havia me esquecido dessa estória, mas ela teve de voltar para me colocar de volta a minha verdadeira realidade. Não podia me perder em ilusões e sonhos. Estava a traindo, traindo sua bondade de ter pego um cachorro de rua qualquer há seis anos atrás.  
Ingrata, sou eu. Estou viva graças à ela e por ela tenho de viver. Devo de corpo e alma tudo à ela.

Meus últimos três meses foram os mais felizes de minha vida. Compartilhei momentos de extrema alegria com a pessoa que amo e não era correspondida antes _daquela semana_. Mas meu objetivo é único e não quero arrastá-lo junto a essa minha vida impura. Não teve outro jeito a não ser, terminar com tudo antes de fazê-lo sofrer por qualquer coisa. O término, foi a uma semana atrás ao início da estação de inverno ao fim do ano escolar, exatamente no baile de formatura do colégio. E fiz isso, da _melhor_ maneira possível:

Flash Back **ON**

-Tudo começou com a Sweet Sexy. Você me usou para ser privilegiado na boate, e eu o usei para ser admirada no colégio. Foi bom enquanto durou mas, - a garota de cabelos róseos suspirou. - Tudo se tem um fim. E o de nossa relação é agora.

-Você não quer fazer isso. - o garoto respondeu com indiferença às grosseiras palavras da garota. - Me diga qual é o problema, o que houve?

-O que houve? - Sakura debochou. - Você realmente parece não ter entendido. Mas a partir de agora não quero mais nada com você, você não me será mais util.

-Sakura! - ele a chamou ao vê-la se distanciar.

-Nosso acordo já está encerrado, se voltar à boate terá que pagar pelo meu serviço. - a Haruno sorriu esnobemente e virou às costas para o moreno, abandonando-o aos pés do grande pé de cerejeira. Segurando em seu peito, as lágrimas que queriam transbordar.

Flash Back **OFF**

Está tudo bem, ele ficará bem.

-Cherry! - vi uma de minhas colegas de trabalho se adentrar pelo meu pequeno mas tão **meu** quarto. -Até que enfim acordou! Vá tomar banho para que eu te _produza._

Após uma piscadela, ela se retirou de meu quarto.

Sim, hoje é o dia tão esperado de nossa freguesia. O décimo oitavo aniversário da melhor acompanhante da maior boate da cidade desde seus quinze anos de idade: Cherry.

Vestindo apenas meu conjunto de lingeries rosados fui ao pequeno banheiro próximo ao meu quarto para tomar um banho refrescante. Demorei mais de uma hora de propósito, e quando voltei ao meu quarto já estavam Tsunade e a tal colega de olhos azulados e cabelos loiros sentadas à frente da penteadeira, aparentemente a minha espera.

-Sente-se. - a garota me ofereceu sustento na cadeira que sentava. E assim que sentei-me, meus cabelos foram domados pelas suas macias mãos e delicados dedos que entrelaçava cada fio rosado meu. Com a finalização do penteado enfeitou-o com uma pequena rosa em prata e passou para a próxima etapa da produção: a roupa. Em meu corpo moldou um longo vestido prata de frente única que marcava cada parte de meu corpo. Havia uma comprida abertura da cintura aos pés deixando totalmente exposta uma de minhas pernas. Pendurada em meu pescoço havia a mesma corrente em diamantes que usará na primeira noite que encontrará Uchiha Sasuke na boate Sweet Sexy. E aos pés, uma simples sandália prateada de pequeno salto, bastante decorada em pedras brilhantes.

-Cherry, você treinou os passos da dança desta noite? - a garota perguntava-me enquanto se prendia à pequenos detalhes de minha roupa.

-Sim. - respondi-a.

-Todos estão muito ansiosos para sua primeira apresentação! - a garota exclamou com entusiasmo, sem adquirir resposta pela minha parte. - Danzou disse que não viria, por isso já providenciou uma dança no poste particular para a semana que vem!

-O que vou ganhar com isso? - perguntei sem ressentimento em minha voz.

-Filha, ele não cobra imposto sobre nossa boate. - Tsunade interrompeu nossa conversa.

-Tudo bem. - respondi respeitosamente à minha_ patroa_.

-E providenciaram uma sessão de foto para revista erótica nacional! - a garota continuava a relatar a lista de meus trabalhos.

-Certo, - impacientemente respondi à garota que passava uma palma de creme modelador em meu cabelo sedoso. - Mas antes de qualquer coisa temos que nos focar nos trabalhos da noite de hoje.

-Si-sim... - a garota respondeu sem jeito e após dar alguns retoques na maquiagem e nos poucos defeitos de minha roupa olhou-me no espelho e comemorou: - Está prontinha!

-Está linda, minha filha. - ouvi a voz de minha_ mãe_ pela primeira vez referir-se à produção.

-Obrigada. - agradeci com reverência.

-Tsunade-sama. - ouvi bater em minha porta. -Jiraiya-sama está a chamando.

-Certo. - Tsunade a respondeu apressadamente e dirigiu curtas palavras a garota que apreciava toda a produção realizada em mim. -Quando estiver pronta, entre.

-Pode deixar. - e assim, Tsunade se retirou. Cansada de permanecer sentada na cadeira giratória, levantei-me e andei poucos passos em direção ao espelho para analisar melhor a produção feita.

-Cherry. - a garota chamou minha atenção correndo animadamente até o canto de meu quarto. Posicionado ao lado da janela havia _algo_ encoberto por um grande tecido de seda nas cores vermelhas e brancas, acompanhando o clima natalino. - A Tsunade pediu para que eu entregasse antes de sua **grande** noite. - a garota enfatizou. E puxando o tecido lentamente revelou o grande armário em verniz brilhante. - Feliz aniversário, Cherry!

Sem respondê-la segui até o presente e abri suas portas corrediças apresentando uma variedade enorme de roupas eróticas. Desde lingeries, à fantasias e acessórios guardados dentro de gavetas. Realmente não havia palavras para expressar o que sentia, nojo talvez.  
Mas não me surpreendeu, meus presentes de aniversário sempre se baseavam à esses tipos de intenções.

-Cherry, já está na hora. - minha colega chamou interrompendo minha analisação em meu presente.

-Tudo bem. - respondi desanimadamente e retirei-me de meu quarto logo dirigindo-se ao fundo do palco, atrás das cortinas, à espera de alerta para a minha entrada.

-Então pedimos a presença aqui no nosso palco... - ouvi a voz entusiasmada de Tsunade. - Nossa querida aniversariante: Cherry !

Subi elegantemente ao palco. Sorria mesmo que as lagrimas insistissem em escorrer e acenava ao público masculino que bradava meu nome, aplaudiam e assoviavam.

-Discurso! Discurso! - minhas companheiras de trabalho exaltaram-se, colocando um microfone em minhas mãos para que eu desse as palavras de honra. Após um longo suspiro cansativo, dei início ao breve discurso:

-Boa noite jovens e senhores. - o publico animou-se. - Sou muito grata à todos que estão aqui nesta noite de inverno em véspera de natal, para comemorar meu décimo oitavo aniversário. Mais do que nunca desejo que aproveitem os recursos oferecidos em nossa casa. Obrigada.

Com formalidade encerrei e sorri à platéia que aplaudia freneticamente.

-Parabéns, Cherry. -Tsunade tornou a falar. - Enquanto organizamos a apresentação especial de nossa aniversariante, não deixem de desfrutar o serviço da _Sweet_.

Com o fim da apresentação comemorativa, iniciou-se o toque de algumas leves músicas eletrônicas.  
Troquei meu justo vestido por um espartilho branco com alguns detalhes na cor rosa e calcei a mesma sandália prateada. Assim que estava completamente pronta, fui até o fundo do palco novamente onde outras dançarinas da boate se encontravam para acompanhar minha primeira apresentação de palco.

-Cherry, todos estão impacientes! - a mesma garota que me produzirá pela manhã que vestia um espartilho preto discreto, resmungava pelo meu atraso.

-Todos gostam de um pouco de mistério. - rebati.

-Espero que não erre nenhum passo da dança. - questionava ainda a garota.

-Não se preocupe. - sorri. - Sei realizar meu trabalho com profissionalismo.

Com o início do toque de nossa música, adentramos ao palco e seguimos a coreografia ensaiada.  
Como qualquer aniversariante, eu era o foco de atenção. Sempre situada ao centro de todas as outras dançarinas e sempre realizando movimentos mais sensuais enquanto todos gritavam meu nome. Louvavam-no.  
Com três minutos de dança contínua, se deu o fim de minha tão praticada dança erótica. Estava exausta.

-Palmas à nossas dançarinas e nossa aniversariante que hoje completou dezoito anos de idade. - Tsunade subiu ao palco e se posicionou ao meu lado logo segurando minha mão. - Sua primeira apresentação já foi bastante surpreendente Cherry, espero que nos encante ainda mais de agora em diante.

-Sim, é o que pretendo. Obrigada. - respondi um pouco ofegante pela recente dança apresentada.

-Agora, minutos antes do natal daremos início à parte mais esperada de nossa comemoração... - a loira deixou alguns minutos de suspense pela boate. - Faremos o leilão em disputa à primeira noite de nossa mais jovem acompanhante: Cherry !


	11. O preço de uma vida inteira

**11º Capítulo  
**- Capítulo Final** -**  
O preço de uma vida inteira.

-O quê?!

-O primeiro lance é do vereador Jiraiya de setecentos reais! - Anunciou a loira animadamente. -Quem dá mais?

-EU! - um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos no mesmo tom levantou sua mão com algumas notas altas às mãos: -Pago novescentos reais!

-Tsunade, - a loira não deu atenção à garota de cabelos róseos que permanecia pasma sobre o palco.

-O jovem de cabelos castanhos ofereceu mais! Alguem paga mais?! - Tsunade anunciava à platéia alvoroçada.

-Eu pago mais! - um senhor de aparentemente setenta anos de idade balançava sua bengala de apoio para o alto. -Mil!

-Aquele Senhor apostou MIL! -Tsunade prosseguia seu papel de apresentadora. -Alguem aumenta o lance?

-Pago Mil e quinhentos! - o homem anterior, de cabelos castanhos aumentou as notas de sua mão.

-Mil e quinhentos! - Alertou intimidamente a loira.

-Mil e oitoscentos! - o velho continuava a disputar.

-Dois mil! - o jovem castanho tambem decidirá não desistir.

-Eu pago dois mil e quinhentos. - todos cessaram, e apenas um homem de cabelos compridos e esbranquiçados com algumas marcas avermelhadas no rosto permanecia-se de pé com um saco de dinheiro às mãos.

-Dois mil e quinhentos! Esse é o último lance? - Tsunade quase afirmava. -O vereador Jiraiya terá a noite de nossa nova acompanhante noturna? DOLE UM, DOLE DOIS, DOLE...

Sakura estava prestes a interromper a exclamação de sua mãe, mas antes que isso fizesse surgiu um grito ao fundo da boate:

-Eu pago três mil! - um garoto de cabelos negros e os olhos igualmente profundos, levantou um cartão de crédito às mãos.

-Sa-Sasuke...? - a rosada murmurou com seus olhos brilhantes, prontos para às lágrimas escorrerem.

-Três mil?! - Tsunade indagou.

-Affê. - Jiraiya voltou ao seu aposento e bufou. - Com três mil doláres consigo dormir com cinco em uma só noite.

-Esse é o último lance?! - Tsunade perguntou ameaçando a perda de todos os restantes clientes. -ENTÃO À PRIMEIRA NOITE DE CHERRY VAI PARA...

-Sasuke. - o moreno completou.

-PARA O SASUKE! - Tsunade dirigiu-se até o garoto e apanhou seu cartão de crédito e entregou-lhe a chave de seu quarto. -Aproveite.

Enquanto a loira dava as palavras de encerramento da festa de aniversário de sua melhor acompanhante, Sasuke permaneceu imóvel apenas observando a rosada sobre o palco.

- S&S -

-Sasuke, o que faz aqui? - a garota de cabelos róseos vestia uma camisola pink sobre seu espartilho de apresentação. E perguntava enquanto subia as escadas em companhia de seu ex que vestia a mesma roupa do baile de verão e seguiam direção à o quarto de sua primeira noite.

-Não acredito que terminamos por causa disto. - Sasuke recusou-se a responder a pergunta de Sakura, e resmungou até chegarem ao quarto reservado para o casal. O ambiente escuro iluminado pela luz de velas aromatizadas era tematizado nos tons avermelhados. A cama coberta por um tecido de veludo em rubi sobre um tapete persa na cor bordô.  
Quando Haruno sentou-se sobre o macio colchão, percebeu um pequeno conjunto de lingiries brancas postas cuidadosamente sobre o lençol, com o intuito de fazê-la usá-la.

-Sakura, - a rosada estremeceu como não fazia a tempos, devido seu nome pronunciado e principalmente pela aproximação do rosto do garoto ao dela. - Sua boba...

As mãos do moreno que antes estavam apoiados sobre a cama, agora acariciavam a cintura da rosada enquanto seus lábios tomavam os dela arduamente, com necessidade. Sakura não enlaçou seus braços no Uchiha como sempre fazia, por achar não ser correto. Mas sua necessidade de tê-lo era confirmado pelo beijo que intensificava a cada suspiro.  
Quando recuperavam o folego pela quinta vez o corpo do moreno já estava sobre o da rosada. Sua jaqueta de couro desabotoada estava largada ao chão enquanto sua camiseta branca estava sendo retirada lentamente pelas mãos delicadas da Haruno.  
No entanto, antes que a relação prosseguisse um passo a mais Sasuke afastou da garota e colocou-se de pé ao outro lado da cômoda, distante dela e da cama.

-Não é hora para isso... - enfureceu-se consigo mesmo. Pela distração e fraqueza que o dominou enquanto havia assuntos mais importantes a tratar. Após alguns segundos de insuportável silêncio, o Uchiha interrogou: - Porque não recusou? Porque não disse que não estava pronta, que você não queria?

-É o meu trabá-

-Não importa. - Sasuke a interrompeu. - Se você não queria não precisa-

-Não preciso gostar para ter o dever de fazer. - dessa vez, foi Sakura quem o interrompeu para expressar suas justificativas.

-Tsunade é sua mãe! - indignava-se o rapaz. - ela com certeza compreenderia.

-Você não entende...

-Então, explique-se! - Sasuke gritou furioso pela toda insistência da garota em cumprir seu trabalho mesmo contra a vontade.

-E-eu... - Sakura hesitou. - sou adotada.

A expressão do Uchiha modificou-se em culpa. Havia notado a difença entre mãe e filha, mas ainda não havia chego à essa conclusão ou ao menos imaginado. Culpava-se por não ter percebido o peso que sua namorada carregava sozinha, _sorria mesmo quando as lágrimas insistiam em cair_.

-Fui abandonada pelos meus pais. - os soluços tomavam conta da respiração da garota enquanto explicava sua situação à Sasuke. - Passei noites horríveis nas ruas, em baixo de pontes, frio, fome e solidão. E a única pessoa que me percebeu mesmo quando não conseguia mais me mover, foi _ela_. - as lágrimas escorriam refletindo a dor que a garota sentia. - Não posso atender o meu êgo para desapontar a pessoa que me deu direito à vida.

-Desculpa... - Sasuke murmurou sem aproximar-se da garota. Não sentia-se no direito. E a única coisa que conseguia dizer era apenas os pedidos de perdão: - Desculpa.

- S&S -

-Sakura, - o garoto após alongar seu corpo que passará a noite no chão chamava o nome da garota de cabelos róseos que dormia serenamente sobre a cama rubi. - acorde. - ele pedia, enquanto tocava o ombro descoberto da garota.

-Sa-Sasuke? - a garota recém-acordada citava o nome do moreno que abriu um largo sorriso a medida que a via abrindo seu par de olhos esverdeados.

-Bom dia, você está bem? - Sasuke perguntou enquanto acariciava a testa lisa da garota que apenas fitava-o atentamente com suas esmeraldas. - Vamos tomar o café da manhã.

Sakura continuava muda sem tirar o foco dos olhos negros do Uchiha, e lentamente deslizou a palma de sua mão até o rosto do mesmo. Com um sorriso no rosto sussurrou:

-Estou bem, você está aqui. - Sasuke retribuiu ternamente o sorriso e encostou delicadamente seus lábios na testa da garota entredizendo:

-Sempre estarei. - Sakura sorriu aliviada e após aproveitar àquele curto momento de felicidade, juntos desceram ao refeitório para saciar a fome do estômago.

- S&S -

-Cherry! - a loira de olhos dourados chamava pela filha que seguia rumo ao quarto de sua primeira noite juntamente do amado. Sakura seguiu ao som da voz de sua mãe vinda da recepção onde a encontrou acompanhada do prefeito da cidade: Danzou.

-Soube que Jiraiya deixou que outro tomasse sua primeira noite. - o prefeito proferiu as palavras com angustia. - Logo voltei para tê-la apenas para mim.

-Danzou... - a rosada murmurou com ríspidez, e prontamente Sasuke abraçou-a pelos ombros com a intenção de protegê-la de qualquer mal.

-Quem é você? - Danzou perguntava severo.

-Dono da primeira e de todas as noites de Sakura.

-Sakura?! - zombou o prefeito dando altas risadas. -Deveria chamá-la pelo nome que é carregado de orgulho: Cherry.

-Imprestável... - murmurou Sasuke com ódio, interrompido pela patroa.

-Não aceitamos intrigas no local. - protestou a loira que logo dirigiu suas palavras à filha: -Cherry, Danzou cobrirá as dívidas da boate além das prestações de reformas. - alegava Tsunade com o propósito de levar sua filha à cumprir o designado trabalho. Sasuke pressionou a rosada profundamente em seus braços para não deixá-la escapar. - O que está esperando Cherry? Tempo é dinheiro, querida! - impugnava Tsunade.

-Não vá. - o Uchiha murmurou confiantemente à garota que tornava-se atordoada.

-Minha filha, faça o que digo! - Tsunade ordenava ferozmente, e Danzou impaciente puxou Sakura dos braços do Uchiha lhe causando um rápido reflexo: Sasuke levantou seu punho bruscamente contra o rosto esnobe do prefeito, o manchando de sangue.

-Seguranças! - gritou a loira fazendo surgir ligeiramente dois guardas à costas do garoto Uchiha.

-ME SOLTE ! - Sasuke soltou-se violentamente dos braços dos ambos os seguranças, derrubando-os no chão. -SE VOCÊ REALMENTE SE CONSIDERA MÃE DA SAKURA, AJA COMO UMA! PENSE UM POUCO NOS SENTIMENTOS DELA! ELA VEM SE OPRIMINDO E LIMITANDO APENAS PARA AGRADÁ-LA, SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBE !? PRETENDE FAZÊ-LA VIVER A VIDA INTEIRA DESSA FORMA ?! ATÉ QUE PONTO O DINHEIRO LHE SATISFAZ !?

-Sasuke, chega! - pedia humildemente à garota que já havia algumas lágrimas escorridas pelo rosto.

-E você, Sakura!... - houve uma pausa. - Sabe que não precisa ser dessa forma.

Sem mais palavras, o Uchiha se despediu com o olhar de decepção e fúria respectivamente à filha e à mãe. Retirou-se sem a necessidade de forças extras dos seguranças presentes.

-Já para seu quarto. - ordenou com pesar Tsunade à sua filha a qual com lágrimas correu até seu tão duvidoso quarto. Deitou sobre a cama e desabafou suas mágoas ao travesseiro.

Não sabia por qual motivo verdadeiramente chorava.  
Talvez por desapontar sua tão respeitosa mãe ou por ter a certeza que nunca mais haveria volta.  
Começar havia sido um erro. E ainda mais grandioso erro, havia sido seu nascer.  
Tudo a sua volta havia se tornado um erro. Principalmente amá-lo.  
Carregado-o até o fundo de seu poço. E mesmo por isso, nem uma gota de arrependimento ela sentia.  
Tudo havia sido tão perfeito, não tinha como se arrepender. Mesmo no final onde tudo está estilhaçado pelo chão.  
E pensar nisso apenas fazia-a sentir ainda mais suja.

- S&S -

Chovia. O primeiro som que ouviu ao acordar após longas horas de sono era o cair das últimas gotas de uma grande tempestade.  
Não havia noção de quanto tempo havia dormido, mas sabia que estava entre às três da manhã e o meio-dia, pois era o único horário em que sua mãe permanecia em casa.  
Apesar de seus olhos estarem em alerta, seu corpo permaneceu sobre a cama observando apenas o passar de Tsunade à frente de sua porta inúmeras vezes já que era caminho ao seu quarto. O som do chuveiro, dos passos descalços sobre a madeira fria, do secador de cabelo e do som de suas vestes ao vestí-las. Fazia isso desde pequena: notava cada movimento seu.  
Mas apenas um som não foi reconhecível: o ruído da maçaneta de seu quarto.  
Como um reflexo, Sakura fechou seus olhos com rapidez. Ouviu os passos da pantufa de Tsunade aumentando a proximidade gradativamente e logo sentiu o balançar de sua cama quando a mesma sentou sobre ela. Sem coragem de abrir os olhos e revelar seu despertar, Haruno manteu a espera das iniciativas do objetivo da loira.  
A mãe colocou sua mão suavemente sobre os cabelos róseos da garota e brincou com uma pequena mecha dela, pudia-se imaginar que ela sorria.

-Sakura... - Tsunade murmurou o nome que não chamava à anos. - Me desculpe, querida. Por ignorar seus sentimentos durante esses três anos. - ouviu-se um suspiro carregado de peso e culpa. - De agora em diante, poderá viver a vida que quizer. Completou seus dezoito anos de idade, e já sabe cuidar de sí própria. Você está... - ela fungou levemente. - Você está demitida como acompanhante da Sweet Sexy. - Sakura sentiu o pingo de uma lágrima sobre a palma de sua mão, e logo os lábios maternos tocar sua testa carinhosamente.

Sua posição não era privilegiada. Queria chorar, gritar e pedir perdão por todo seu egoísmo. Mas não saberia como encarar essa situação, confirmar que tudo o que o Uchiha havia dito pela manhã eram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos perante o trabalho que dedicou durante os três anos de sua vida. Permeneceu quieta, quando mais queria abraçá-la e confortá-la.

Após ouvir o som das portas corrediças de seu guarda-roupa teve-se o estrondo nele e a retirada de Tsunade de seu quarto desejando uma boa noite.  
Assim que teve a certeza que Tsunade estivesse bastante distante para não percebê-la levantar da cama, foi em direção ao armário que ganhará de aniversário no dia anterior.  
Assim que abriu as portas corrediças, ela ajoelhou-se no chão e deixou que as lágrimas enfim se libertassem pelos seus orbes esverdeados. Todas as roupas e uniformes utilizados para seu trabalho havia sido retirado, o guarda-roupa estava inteiramente vazio, sem peças e acessórios.  
Suas lágrimas eram silenciosas, e demonstravam um pingo de lástima e uma imensidão de felicidade. Nunca acreditará que um dia se tornaria livre. Livre para ser ela mesma, apenas sí própria e ninguem mais. Nem Cherry nem cor-de-rosa, apenas Sakura. Fora seu melhor presente de aniversário, de natal.

Quando notará, já eram cinco e meia de uma madrugada.  
Enxugou suas lágrimas e seguiu à sua pequena banheira para tomar um banho caprichado em sua banheira com essência de rosa acompanhado por velas aromatizadas em canela.  
Ensaboou-se, hidratou seus cabelos e ligou a hidromassagem. Assim que sentia-se completamente limpa, foi à seu pequeno armário tão pouco utilizado onde haviam roupas antigas que Tsunade vestia quando jovem. Como não a utilizava-as, nunca havia notado as peças tão graciosas que estavam presentes à tanto tempo em seu quarto.  
Sakura vestiu uma saia florida em rosas brancas de comprimento ao joelho e vestiu uma blusinha decorada em rendas na cor nata, e aos pés uma simples rasteira branca. Os cabelos ficaram normalmente secos e com poucas ondas, sem a utilização de produtos químicos e de aparelhos de alizamente ou produção de cachos. Essa era a Sakura que acabará de nascer. Natural.

Demorou até que Sakura tomasse coragem de sair de sua casa com sua nova _produção_. Imaginava o que pensariam dela, ou falariam. Criticariam ou a zombariam. Agora que ela era sí mesma, esses fatos a causavam arrepios e temor. Ser críticada pelo que realmente é.  
Saiu com o pé direito, e dirigiu-se de cabeça erguida pela boate comprimentando todos os fregueses e funcionários conhecidos. Os poucos que a reconheceram ficaram boquiabertos e claro que foi julgada e punida por alguns, mas com certeza elogiado por outros. Gostos existem diversos, dos amargos aos doces. E não somos obrigados a nos adequar a todos. Pensando nisso, Sakura seguiu em frente orgulhosa por sí próprio.

-Che-Chery?! É você? - a garota que havia a produzido para sua festa de aniversário indagava ao vê-la vestida de forma diferente do costume. - Como você está...

-Diferente?

-É. - ela riu encabulada.

-Está...ruim? - Sakura experimentou perguntar.

-Não, - respondeu a garota pensativa. - Só um pouco decente demais. - ambas riram. - Tsunade relatou que você não trabalhará mais como acompanhante da Sweet.

-Sim...

-E que lhe ofereceu o trabalho de recepcionista! - a garota exclamou. - É uma pena que a famosa CHERRY se vá. Mas acredito na sua decisão e da Senhorita Tsunade.

-Obrigada... - Sakura tentava-se lembrar do nome de sua ex colega de trabalho. Isso soava de forma agradável.

-Ino. - a amiga completou.

-Ino. Obrigada, Ino. - Sakura sorriu.

-Não há de que, querida. - a loira de olhos azulados, retribuiu o sorriso de forma gentil. Rapidamente ouviu-se o tocar do sino da porta de entrada da boate: - Parece que já apareceu seu primeiro cliente de seu novo emprego. Vá atendê-lo.

-Imediatamente. - Sakura respondeu correndo rapidamente à bancada de recepção onde um homem vestindo roupas grossas e pretas e um chapéu que escondia seu rosto se encontrava à espera de atendimento. - No que posso ajudá-lo?

-Gostaria de comprar uma acompanhante.

-Uma diária? - Sakura perguntou enquanto procurava as tabelas de atendimento no computador.

-Não, comprá-la toda sua vida à mim. - Sakura ficou confusa.

-Senhor, não vendemos acompanhantes integralmente.

-Eu pago o preço que for preciso. - insistiu ele colocando uma maleta preta sobre o balcão.

-Mas, senhor.

-Veja a quantia. - o homem ordenou, e assim Sakura o fez. Abriu lentamente a grande maleta a qual havia apenas uma pequena caixa em veludo azulado ao centro. Sakura ainda atordoada abriu o pequeno recipiente onde graciosamente havia um anel de ouro depositado. No mesmo instante o tal senhor retirou seu chápeu sobre a cabeça e segurou às mãos da recepcionista que fitava seus olhos negros perplexa:

-Aceita de casar comigo, Sakura? - sem sentir sua respiração no momento, a garota não conseguiu responder-lhe. Ficou ímovel apenas observando àqueles olhos que fitavam os seus e os lábios que acabará de pedir para ficarem juntos para todo o sempre, até que a morte os separassem. Estava enganada, esse certamente fora seu melhor presente de aniversário, de natal. Devido a demora prolongada, Sasuke resolveu acordá-la de seu pequeno devaneio: - Será que o pagamento é o suficiente?

Após um longo suspiro suficiente para amenizar sua rápida palpitação do coração, e enritmar sua respiração. Sakura proferiu:

-Sim, sim. - ela sorria enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam por conta própria. -Suas palavras foram mais que suficientes, Sasuke. - ela abraçou-o pulando sobre o balcão de atendimento. -Eu te amo.

Sasuke sorriu e abraçando-a fortemente com a intenção de nunca mais soltá-la disse:

-Eu te amo, para todo o sempre _Sakura_.

**- FIM -**


End file.
